


She's the only one

by skytanic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytanic/pseuds/skytanic
Summary: Jughead just wants to eat his burger in peace on a Friday night
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	She's the only one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. Longer time reader, first time writer. Feedback is welcome!

Jughead hated Friday evening at Pops. It was always crowded after football games and tonight was no exception. He just wanted to sit by himself in his corner booth and eat his burger alone - a burger he had finally decided to indulge himself with after having only black coffee for dinner for the past two weeks.

Of course, things never go his way. The door to Pops opened and watched as Betty strode in, all smiles. Even though Jughead had a sucky week, working doubles at the Bijou, the sight of Betty filled his heart with warmth.

She turned to him and gave him a small wave and intoxicating smile. Jughead could feel the corner of his lips turn upwards.

Betty strode over to him, still in her cheerleader outfit and Jughead gulped at the sight of her legs. “Hi Juggie” she said as she slid in next to him in the booth.

Before Jughead could open his mouth to respond, Kevin and Veronica joined them across the booth, chatting with one another. Dang.

It was not that Jughead hated Kevin’s and Veronica's company. But he hated the roller coaster of emotions he felt of the thought of eating alone with Betty and then having that dashed.

Kevin and Veronica were in mid-conversation and didn’t stop to acknowledge Jughead. Not that he cared. More of the football crowd started entering Pops and all Jughead wanted to do now was finish his dinner as fast as possible and head back to his trailer on the south side.

“How’s the burger?” Jughead glanced up to see Betty focused on him, smiling.

Jughead’s mouth was full of food and couldn’t respond, which made Betty smile even more. God, she’s so pretty.

“Yes, how is it *Juggie*?” Veronica had suddenly stopped talking to Kevin and joined their conversation.

Jughead glared at her. Kevin oooed. “Only Betty is allowed to call him that”, Kevin said matter-of-factly. Jughead glared at him too. That wasn’t fair. Veronica had only moved to Riverdale three weeks ago. And this was probably only his second time talking to her. She can’t just pretend to be close friends like that.

Jughead turned to Betty. Was she blushing? “That’s not true. Archie calls him Juggie too,” she protested. Jughead had not once heard Archie call him by that nickname but he nodded along in agreement.

Kevin looked dubious. “I’ve known Betty and Archie since we were like 5, ok”, Jughead said annoyed. Veronica and Kevin looked smug, clearly enjoying themselves.

Jughead was relieved when Pop came by just then to take their order. It was an asinine conversation, Jughead thought as he looked down and tried to focus again on his burger. He just wanted to get out of there.

Betty, Veronica and Kevin all ordered and then started talking about the football game. Jughead continued to eat, face down in his food, glad he was not the center of the conversation anymore.

He had zoned them out when a hand reached over his plate to grab a fry. Instinctively, Jughead slapped it away. He looked up to see Betty’s eyes wide, face definitely blushing this time. Oh.

It had been Bettty’s hand. He turned to face Veronica and Kevin. They were in glee.“Also, only Betty is allowed to eat from Jughead’s plate,” Kevin said, grinning like an idiot. “But apparently not this time.”

“Shut up Kevin”. Jughead was really annoyed now. He pushed his plate over to Betty. “Sorry Betty. Have some”. Betty had a weird look on her face. A look Jughead couldn’t decipher. She still looked surprised and red, but there was a mischievous hint in her eyes.

Betty snatched up a fry and plopped it into her mouth, smiling again, eyes fixed on Jughead. “Can I have a fry too Jug-head?” Veronica made sure to butcher his name.

“No” Jughead sighed.

“So you admit it’s true? Jughead only shares his food with Betty”, Kevin said victoriously.

“Oh for f**ks sake. Betty is my oldest friend. And Archie. They alone get special privileges, OK” Jughead snapped back.

Veronica and Kevin kept smiling but remained quiet. Next to him, he could feel Betty’s legs brush against his. Jughead remembered many times he and Archie would fight whenever Archie would try to steal a chip or a bite of a hotdog. 

OK, he admitted to himself, maybe it’s just Betty who gets special privileges. He glanced up at her and gave her a small smile, his stomach warm from more than the food. Who could blame him?


End file.
